Can you hear the music?
by solstice442
Summary: Bella plays the violin at Forks High School. What happens when she meets her gorgeous stand partner? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Alright this is my first fan fiction. Please tell me if it sucks or if its a good story. I hope you'll enjoy it. thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.  
_

Do you hear the music?

Ch. 1 Encounter 

_Another boring day in orchestra. _I thought to myself. Everyone had their instruments ready to start our rehearsal. Sometimes I hate being in orchestra because nothing interesting ever happens. It's always the same routine over and over again. I sometimes wish something new could happen for once.

"Alright class lets play our G major scale in half notes." Mrs. Newton announced. Today I notice Mrs. Newton being a little uneasy, which is odd. I didn't understand why though. She never acts like this.

At times like these I love sitting all the way in the back of the orchestra. No one pays too much attention. So if I make a mistake or miss a note no one will notice. Mrs. Newton puts all her attention on the first chairs. (Which are the best players in the orchestra). Our fall concert is only a week from today and Mrs. Newton wants it to be perfect; So we have been practicing hard. I've been practicing Claire de lune by Claude Debussy. That was my favorite classical song.

"Good job class. Now I want all of you to practice Claire de lune while I'm gone. When I come back I better hear each of you playing. Understand? Good. Michael you're in charge while I'm gone."

I try not to laugh. It was funny when I saw Mike blush. He always complained about having his mother as the orchestra teacher at Forks High school. He begged his mom to teach at a different school. But Mrs. Newton wants to be close to her son. I couldn't imagine Charlie being a teacher here I would feel humiliated if he started talking about my stupid clumsiness.

Once Mrs. Newton left everyone got up and walked over to their friends and started talking. I saw Mike coming my way.

"Bella are you still going to see the youth symphony this Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Um. . . I'm not sure yet."

"C'mon Bella it will be fun. Angela is going with Ben and the rest of the gang have a date expect for Jessica and me. But I was thinking. . . if maybe you would like to come with me." Mike didn't look at me as he said the last part. I keep on telling him I just wanted to be a friends.

"Mike I just want to be friends." I said for the billionth time.

"Can we go as friends then?" He gave me a hopeful smile.

"Mike you should go with Jessica. I know she will love to be your date. Besides I have things to do on Saturday." I didn't like lying to poor Mike. It's nice of him to invite me to places. But I'm not interested.

He seem disappointed with my reply. I could never see Mike as a boyfriend. Mike needed to know that. "Do you really think she will want to be my date?" He asked starting to be happy again.

"Trust me. She will be happy you asked."

"Fine, I guess I should. But are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mike wasn't ready to give up. I felt sorry for him, I didn't find any boys interesting enough for me to go crazy for.

"I'm sure Mike, just go and enjoy your time."

"Alright I'll try. But it won't be as fun without you there."

Mike went back to his seat next to Jessica. He started talking to her I bet he was asking her out. I saw Jessica smile so big and nodded her head saying yes to his invention. I was happy for her, she always talk about how Mike is such a nice guy and she hoped that one day he'll ask her out. She'll be telling me all the details during lunch time. I started to practice a little, while everyone talked.

All of a sudden everyone stopped talking and I was the only one in the room who kept on playing. I stopped and looked up and saw Mrs. Newton back, but she wasn't alone she had someone following her. All the girls were giggling and whispering to each other. I didn't understand why though I until I saw for myself.

Mrs. Newton had a huge grin on her face as she walked into the room. Once she got to the podium she started talking.

"Alright class as you already notice there is a new student joining us today. His name is Edward Cullen and I would like all of you to make him feel welcome to our class."

I couldn't believe he was here. He looked like a movie star or a model. He had bronze color hair which had a messy look to it. His eyes were a topaz color, he didn't look that buff, but he wasn't wimpy either. He was amazingly beautiful. No wonder the girls were making such a big deal.

As Mrs. Newton was telling us about Edward. He looked around the orchestra. He looked at Angela for a second and laugh quietly like he heard something funny. When he looked at Jessica I saw her faint, good thing Mike was there to catch her. I looked back up and realized we were both staring at each other. He had a puzzled look on his face I didn't understand why, but than he shook his head and looked at Mrs. Newton. Mrs. Newton went to check on how Jessica was feeling.

She told Mike to take her to the nurse. Mike did as he was told and he carried Jessica off. Mrs. Newton than went back to stand next to Edward and ask him to tell something about himself. All the girls were playing close attention.

"Hello everyone. As Mrs. Newton said my name is Edward Cullen. I play the violin and I have brothers and sisters who also play a string instrument. They are not here today, but they will be here tomorrow." He said smiling so beautifully. Showing his amazingly white teeth.

One of the girls raised their hand up and Edward smiled he seem to be trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Rachael? Do you have a question?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Yes, I do it's for Edward. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Everybody started to laugh and than Edward said no he didn't. All the girls cheered, all the guys looked mad, I just rolled my eyes.

"Class settle down. Edward you will be seating in the back." Mrs. Newton pointed to me. I couldn't believe it why did he have to sit next to me. Now all the girls will be jealous of me and everyone will be paying more attention to me. Edward nodded and headed to the back. I was getting nervous, he kept on staring at me as he made his way to where I was seating. I started to feel very conscious.

"Hi Edward um . . . welcome to our class." I said feeling stupid. I couldn't think of anything better to say to this beautiful person.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

We didn't say anything else to each other. Mrs. Newton started our rehearsal again. While we played I was busy hearing how Edward was playing his violin. I could tell he had a lot of talent. I could also tell he had been playing the violin for a long time. I felt like an idiot next to him. I know I'm not the worst violinist but I wasn't amazing either.

"That was a good rehearsal class. Remember to practice, practice. Our concert will be in two weeks. You are dismissed." I felt relieved when Mrs. Newton finally ended class. I couldn't stand Edward's side glance any longer. I didn't understand why he was giving me this frustrated look did I do something to him? Everyone got up and went to put their instrument away in their cases. While I was putting my violin away I heard a musical voice behind me.

"Umm excuse me stand partner."

I turned around and saw Edward smile at me. My legs felt weak for a second.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name." He laughed. He had a beautiful laugh.

"Oh my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella." I smiled back.

"I guess I will see you later _Bella_."

I was speechless. Everything about him was wonderful. Now I know orchestra won't be boring any more. I can't wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey everyone thanks for reading my story. please review and tell me what you think.

Ch.2 

The next morning I woke up and realized it was sunny. I walked to my window to open the curtains. It felt so nice having sun rays in my room. I quickly got changed and went downstairs. I saw Charlie washing his bowl of cereal.

"Good morning dad!" I said so cheerfully. It surprised me. I'm never happy in the mornings.

"Good morning Bella." He turned around and looked at me. "Well you seem to be in happy mood this morning." He said looking at me suspiciously.

"Yea, I know. It must be the sunshine." I said looking out at the window. "Seeing the sun makes me feel happy."

"As long as it isn't a boy then _I'm_ happy." He said with a smile. He looked at the clock and realized it was late. "I'm going to work now. I'm going to be late for dinner so don't wait for me. Have a nice day at school." He said rushing out of the house.

When I heard Charlie close the door I started to prepare my breakfast. I ate my bowl of cereal as fast as I could. After I was done I went to the sink and washed it quickly. While I was washing my dish I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I didn't really understand the strange faces he was making at me. He looked a little frustrated every time he looked my way. I wonder why that happen.

Once I was done washing my dish, I got my car keys and went to my truck. When I got there something caught my attention. I notice something shinny in the distance. I couldn't really tell what it was because it was too bight. But than I saw it move and disappear. I didn't gave it to much thought. It probably was a passing car or maybe I was seeing things. I soon stop thinking about it and drove to school.

I arrived to school and notice everyone wearing skirts or wearing shorts. I regretted not wearing my own shorts. Now I won't be able to enjoy the wonderful day or a least get a tan.

"Hey Bella! Why are you wearing pants? You should be enjoying the sun." I heard Jessica say from across the parking lot. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top with brand new flip-flops. I gave her an excuse for not wearing anything for the warm weather.

"So Bella I wanted to ask you something." She said as we walked to our Spanish class.

"Sure Jess what is it?"

"Did I looked stupid when I fainted? I probably looked like an idiot when I fainted. But I couldn't help it. The way when Edward looked at me. That boy is the most gorgeous person I've ever seen." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Jess don't worry about it. I know a lot of girls would of done the same." I said reassuring her. I took my seat next to the window and so did Jess. As the bell ringed Mr. Gonzalez entered the room.

Jess passed me a note while Mr. Gonzalez talked about how to use verbs in Spanish. I read the note and I quickly felt a blush creeping up.

_Do you think he is gorgeous?_

_**Um, I guess**__._

_C'mon Bella I know you think he is. I just saw you blush. Is it true you are his stand partner?_

_**Yes he is.**_

_I'm glad to hear that._

_**Why?**_

_Now, I can get the info I need. I want to ask him out._

I didn't know how to reply to that. I bet a lot of other girls are planning to ask him on a date. I bet he'll say yes to one of the popular girls or to the prettiest girl. Jessica wouldn't stand a chance and neither will I.

After Spanish class Jessica continued the conversation on Edward. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so quickly very time I heard his name. But thank goodness Mike came and interrupted our conversation.

"So what are you two girls doing on the weekend?" Mike ask causally.

"Nothing." We both replied.

"Good, than would you be interested in going to the movies?" He sounded happy.

"Sure who's going?" Jessica answered quickly.

"Just the gang."

"I'm not sure if I want to go." I said as we walk to our biology class. Mike didn't look too happy with my reply. "Why not." He asked annoyed. I ignore his question and went to take my seat next to Taylor. Hopefully Mike wouldn't ask me again.

Biology ended quickly and I got out of my sit as fast as I could without tripping. I didn't talk to Mike or Jessica the rest of the day. Finally, it was time to go to orchestra. For the first time I actually wanted to go. I sat in the back waiting for Edward to appear anytime soon with his other siblings. But it never happen. I was so disappointed I was waiting all day to see him. Sadness washed through me.

How could he not be here? Why I was this disappointed over a new student? He was just a regular high school student, who is amazedly good looking. But, then again there was something about him that makes him different from the rest of the Forks residents. I'm not sure what yet. But I'll try to figure it out.

I arrived home and started making dinner. I decided to make sloppy Joes. Charlie loves to eat sloppy Joes. It only took me about thirty minutes to make. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30. Charlie won't be here for another two hours. I went to get my backpack from the living and took out my Spanish homework. I looked at the assignment and realize I needed my Spanish text book, which was in my locker. I had to go back to school. When I stepped out the door I saw the sun was gone. It was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. _So much for the sunshine_. I thought.

When I arrived at the school I notice a short girl with really short hair, getting out of her yellow porsche. She reminded me of a pixie. I've never seen her around here before. She had a smile on her face when she saw me. I got out my old truck and smiled back.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find the main office? I'm new here and I came to pick up my schedule for me and my siblings." She had the most beautiful voice. I felt like I was listening to an angel.

"Oh, I can take you there. I was heading near there anyways."

"That's very nice of you. My name is Alice by the way."

"My name is Bella. It's nice to meet you."

She seem to recognize my name. Her eyes shined as I said it. "It's _very _nice to meet _you. _My brother has told me about you." She sounded so excited she grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the school. "Your brother? Who's your brother?" I asked sounding confused. "Edward Cullen." She replied.

"He talked about me?" I couldn't help but show how happy I was.

"Yea he did. So where do we go from here?" she asked looking around.

I didn't notice when we entered the school. I walked towards the left hallway and Alice was looking at all the art work from the students, the flyers of activities, and all the trophies that are show cased from all the sports that are played. We finally reached to the main office.

"Here we are. You can ask the lady with the red hair. She'll give you your schedule. I will be at my locker which is right over there." I said pointing at the lockers across of the office. "I will wait for you there."

"Alright I won't take long." She said as she skipped to the office. I went to my locker and got out my Spanish text book. Alice was still in the office, so I waited for her. A couple of minutes later she came out. She looked through the papers and smiled.

"Okay lets go." She said.

As we walked down the hallway. I asked if I could see her schedule. She gladly handed it to me. She had all the same classes I did. "Wow! You have all the same classes I do." I said sounding excited. "I Know!! Oh . . . I mean I do?" She said trying to cover up something. "Yea so tomorrow you can meet me at my locker, and I can take you to your classes." "Sure I will like that, thanks Bella."

When we got to our cars she said, "I could already_ see _that you and me are going to be best friends." She gave me a tight hug, I could hardly breathe. Who knew someone so small could be so strong. "You think so Alice?" I said as soon as I could catch my breath again. "Of course I do. I'm always right you know. That's why my family always take my side." She said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I know it's been years since I haven't updated this fanfic. I'm sorry for those of you who reviewed, put this in their alert and favorites. I basically lost interested in this story since I'm not a Twilight fan anymore, I came to **HATE** Twilight after all the movies came out. But I thought since this is my first fanfic on this site I might as well finish what I started. So my goal is to finish this story. I don't know how often I will update but I hope it's like every two weeks. So for those of you who are reading this fanfic bear with me.

Again sorry for those who have been waiting for the this update. And if you are still interested in this story I hope you still enjoy it =) and also I apologized to everyone who still like Twilight, don't have anything against you.

* * *

CH.3

It was finally Friday. Hopefully Edward will be in orchestra today. If he isn't I'll probably go insane. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had said; I kept replaying her words in my head. Edward Cullen talking about me, I couldn't imagine such an amazing guy talking about me.

I drove to school as fast as my truck could go. I was excited to see Alice and help her out on her first day of school. I walked as fast as I could to my locker, I saw Alice with a huge grin when she spotted me.

"Hey Bella! I can't believe it's my first day of being in a public school! I've gotten so used to being home schooled." She said jumping up and down.

"Hi Alice it's nice to see that you're are happy. I think you'll like it." I got my textbook for Spanish class.

"I can't wait for Spanish class! _Vamos hacer amigas para simpre_!" Alice spoke her Spanish flawlessly; I didn't quite understood what she said though. When Alice saw my confusion, she smiled, "I'm sorry Bella I thought you understood me, I said we are going to be friends forever."

As we were walking to our Spanish class Jessica saw me with Alice. She was talking to Mike. "Hey Bella who's your friend? Jessica asked looking at Alice. She didn't look too interested. "Hey Jess, Mike this is Alice Cullen." I said introducing them. Jessica's eyes widen when she hear Alice's last name. "Are you relative to Edward Cullen?" Jessica seeming to be more interested in Alice now. "Yes, he's my brother." Jessica's eyes light up. '"Excuse me guys I want to talk to Alice in private. Leaving me alone with Mike.

I didn't say anything to Mike. I just stood there looking at Jess and Alice. Alice seemed annoyed. I looked back at Mike and tried to smile. I didn't know what to say to him, he seemed to look angry, which surprised me.

"I don't see what's the big deal with _Edward Cullen. _He's just a new student, but girls around here can't seem to stop talking about him. He's not a movie star, or a model." Mike said. I could tell he was really jealous of Edward. That's what other guys probably feel towards Edward.

"You don't even know Edward, don't judge him. Just talk to him and you might be his friend." I suggested to Mike.

"I don't think that will happen." Mike murmured.

Alice and Jessica were back. Jess looked a little disappointed and Alice didn't seem to change her mood. "Come on Bella lets go to class." Alice took my hand, and I was surprise to feel her hands so cold and hard like stone. I would imagine her hands being soft and smooth. When we got to our seats, Mr. Gonzalez looked around the class and notice Alice.

"You must be Alice Cullen. Welcome to Forks high school. My name is Mr. Gonzalez." He said smiling at her. "Miss Swam will inform you on how I run things in this class." I quickly told her what she needed to know. When I was done explaining she whispered 'thank you'. As we were reaching to the end of class, Mr. Gonzalez assigned us to write a paragraph in Spanish and it was due by the end of class.

Everyone was struggling; I was also having some trouble finding the right words to use in the sentence. I turned to see how Alice was doing. She just sat there looking around the classroom. I looked down at her paper, she had a page done.

"Miss Cullen you don't have to do this assignment, since you are new to this class." Mr. Gonzalez said.

"I'm done with my paragraph." She said picking up her notebook. The teacher was surprised, he came over to read it, when he finished he was stun. "Well Miss Cullen, I must say you are very fluent with your Spanish. Have you taken this class before?"

Everyone in class stared at Alice with curious eyes. Alice didn't seem to notice, she just smiled and said, "Yes I already have."

"Would you like to move up to a harder level?" Mr. Gonzalez asked.

No! I will like to stay here." She answered quickly.

The bell rang and everyone got up to hand the teacher our paragraph. I only wrote two sentences, but I didn't care.

As the day went on I notice that each class with Alice everyone was impressed. The students admire her intelligence. But in lunchtime it was a different story, no one stared at her anymore, everyone stared at her brother Edward Cullen. The girls near his table were giggling; the guys were watching the girl's reaction towards Edward. I could tell Edward wasn't popular with the guys.

Edward was sitting by himself at the lunch table. I looked at Alice wondering if she was going to sit with him. I was going to ask but then I heard Jessica calling us.

"Bella, Alice are you goanna eat with us?"

"No, I'm going to sit with my brother. Bella would you like to join us? I understand if you want to eat with your friends." Alice said looking at her brother. I didn't know what to choose. A part of me wanted to stay with my friends and the other part wanted to go with Alice.

"You know guys I'm not hungry. I think I'm going-"

"Bella you have to eat something." Jessica said.

"It's okay I will be at the library. See you guys later." I waved good-bye to my friends.

Alice looked at me and said she was coming along with me. I told her it was okay but she said she wasn't hungry either.

We spent our lunchtime looking at some fashion magazine. Alice loved everything on the page. Every time we turned the page she always asked me if I liked this or that. My answers were mostly no. The bell ranged and it was time for orchestra.

"I'm so excited to be in a high school orchestra. I wonder how it will be like? Hey Bella what instrument do you play?" She started rambling. I've never met anyone who was this enthusiastic to be in orchestra. Alice wasn't like anybody I knew.

"I play the violin, I'm your brothers stand partner."

"I wonder who will be my stand partner? Maybe I'll ask the teacher to switch Edward to a different seat. So I can be with you." She said. I didn't like the idea. I didn't want to lose my chances with Edward. This was the only class I had with him and the only way I could get to know him.

I introduced Alice to Mrs. Newton.

Mrs. Newton was thrilled to have Alice and her other siblings in orchestra. She couldn't wait to get class started. She assigned Alice a violin to use. We both unpacked our instruments and helped each other tune. When we were done tuning I looked around to find Edward. But he wasn't in class; he probably ditched class like most seniors do. I felt so disappointed I wanted to talk to him.

Mrs. Newton put Alice next to me. She sat on my left side alone with no stand partner. I was between the Cullen siblings. Which I thought was funny.

When class ended Alice asked me, "Bella can you come with me tomorrow to a youth symphony concert? I have an extra ticket and I don't know anybody else who will like to come with me." She said.

"Umm I'm not sure. Don't you have to wear a formal dress to orchestra concerts, I don't like to wear dresses." I confessed.

"Come on Bella, _please. _I hear the youth symphony is amazing."

"Alice I don't want to go. I would feel bad if I went with you-"

"Why? You don't like me?" She stared to sound upset.

"No Alice I like you its just that I told Mike and the gang that I couldn't go and if they see me there with you than they'll think I lied or something." I explained.

"I understand Bella, but think of it this way, there's going to be more than one hundred people at the concert and it'll be dark no one will see you except for me."

"Well-"

"Great! I'm so happy you are going. Don't worry tomorrow is Saturday we can go shopping for a dress. I'm going to take you to my favorite store in Port Angeles. I'll be at your house at nine just give me your address." She said really excited for tomorrow morning.

"Alright Alice see you tomorrow." I said as I wrote down my address on a piece of paper and I handed it to her. I wasn't going to look forward to shopping. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's chapter 3

Like I said before I hope I will update this in two weeks or maybe it will be longer. I'm currently working on my other fanfic and that's my main priority.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
